100 reasons
by Inigeshi
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge entry fic. All of them will be Naruto drabbles. Ten for each of my ten favorites. First up Hinata. Rated for safety


b **Title**: /b 

100 reasons

b **Summary:** /b 

100 Themes Challenge entry fic.

All of them will be Naruto drabbles.

Ten for each of my ten favorites. First up Hinata.

b **Notes:** /b 

like I really need to be doing this with all the other fics I've yet to touch.

I _Let us begin…_ /I 

**1. Introduction**

_a formal personal presentation of one person to another or others._

She hid behind her father's leg when he's first met her.

Her tiny fingers were the only things he could see clearly, once the man who mirrored his father moved aside he saw her. A force that he'd never felt before compelled him to go over to her and hold her chubby face between his own sticky child fingers and pull her face towards him. Her lips were pink, her eyes lavender and her hair was short.

He dipped his head slightly to her and then pressed his lips to her cheek. It was odd how she reacted, he watched as she stumbled back in shock landing on her butt into a pile of muddy slush. Her eyes widened and water up as she stood batting desperately at the mud on her kimono.

Her father would be so up set with her, she bit her lip and whimpered. "I'm dirty."

"I'm Neji."

**2. Love**

_to have love or affection for another person_

He hated so many people and things that it was difficult to feel anything else. At first, he hated her too.

He hated the way that she smiled, like she really didn't want to.

He hated the way that she seemed so unsure, like the world would fall from beneath her.

He hated the habit she had of staring off into space at the most inappropriate times.

But slowly he realized that there were things he didn't hate about her. Things that made him swell with an unknown emotion as when he stood besides her.

When she had clenched his hand with her own clammy sweaty one as she told her father that she would no longer live for him. He smirked, she hated her own father as much as he hated his own, and she loved him just as much.

When she cooked she moved so deftly and sure that he had to watch. Unfortunately she would always turn around and hand him a knife and tell him that if he was going to invade her space then he could at least be useful to her. He would roll his eyes and begin chopping up the veggies only to have her secure handfuls of band-aids on his fingers by the time dinner was served. The wounds hurt but she loved him more than the ache.

When she held out one of his three sons on a rainy day in Suna with a tired smile he backed away. She placed the child against his chest and positioned his arms and when the child opened bright green eyes he cried. She's given him some one who looked at him with out any judgment, because she loved him that much.

**3. Light:**

_an illuminating agent or source, as the sun, a lamp, or a beacon._

Konoha was always shaded. Trees and ivy usually blocked the sun from view. Her family's symbol was the sundisk of an ancient deity that she did not know. The Hyuga hid their flaws under black webs of lies, politics and so many layers of shame because they were afraid that the clans tyranny would come to light. The irony wasn't lost to her.

Temari was a welcome change in her life.

Her skin was bronze and supple, her hair was golden and her eyes were a glittering blue. The sun and sky all that was light, truthful and refreshing. So when the elder woman came up to her and asked her if she wanted to split a cantaloupe she said yes,

That morning they spent in a pasture eating melon and bathing in the suns light. After that everything was lax and fun when they were together. When Temari came to the compound she brought gifts from where ever her last mission was. So far she'd received a pear tree from Suna, silk from wave, a set of four bells from sound, a beautiful porcelain doll from Kumo and some tea from tea country.

Hinata, in an effort to give Temari something nice, brought Temari a beautiful custom fan made from woven metal and silk just a little larger and lighter than her old one. When she presented the gift the blonde smiled and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"You didn't have to…"

"But you always bring me thing when you come, so I thought it would be a nice surprise…." She bit her lip and tried to savor the taste Temari left on her lips. "Do you not like it?"

"I love it. But you didn't have to, you give me so much already…"

"I've never given you anyth-"

Temari's face turned into something unfamiliar as the girl's lips quirked haphazardly into a shadow of a smile, "You're the light of my life dear."

**4. Dark:**

_with little or no light._

She knew it was stupid. She knew that the girl was just looking for an excuse to crawl into bed with her, to be held and coddled and maybe even a kiss or two.

This child wasn't afraid of anything. Not the council, Not father's words, not father, not judgment, not the curse seal, not of the possibility that she would be stolen away in the middle of the night her body ravaged her eyes stolen and sold at the highest bidder. She wasn't afraid of the life she would lead as a ninja nor the possibility of death.

So Hinata was pretty damn sure Hinabi wasn't afraid of the dark.

**5. Rot:**

_To endure the effects of complete neglect._

Pearly eyes widened as she was turned away from the room. Daddy loved her, daddy always loved her and she loved him. When mommy died daddy took care of her brushed her hair, cooked her food, coddled her and showed her the things that felt good in the dark. He was always pleased with her and said things to her in his low gentle voice.

Lay back and spread your legs.

Be a good girl for me, Hina-baby.

Don't worry it will feel good in a minute Hinata-chan.

It didn't last long though. After he met a new wife he no longer looked at her with the same loving longing eyes. Now he always was on edge around her and couldn't look at her. He left her alone no more kind words or touches.

On cold nights when things that bumped and thumped in the dark frightened her she would scramble to his bed only to be turned away by that new woman with the poking stomach. When her birthday rolled around and there was no big birthday breakfast, anpan for lunch nor cake or any little trinket of his affection she cried. When her birthday rolled around again father stood silently besides a teetering baby coaxing the child to him.

After that she envied all that her fathers eyes fell on because she was left all alone. There were no kind words no gentle touches and no daddy to make smile or shiver. He'd left her alone until he'd shoved her onto the red eyed woman.

If this woman could teach her how to return to her father's good graces then she would do as she was told. She wouldn't rot in rut, she's win his love back from the wide eyed child who'd stolen it all from her.

**6. Break**

_to train to obedience; tame_

This was happening too often and the corrections officers didn't lift a finger. After all that's what the doctors at the penitentiary were for. She pulled her fingers from the bandage she had just placed on his cheek. And smiled at her work, "Sasuke-san, please don't do things like that. You'll make them rethink your paroll."

The dark eyed boy stared up at the woman before him and huffed indignantly. As much as he wanted to, he knew that he wouldn't pick another fight.

**99. Alone**

_Without any other person or thing nearby_

The curve of pink lips and a slight hum. That was her greeting to him. It had changed from the affectionate cry of 'Neji-in-san' and a quick kiss on the cheek or the strong grasping of his arm when she was a child.

They all thought she was pure. Innocent and selfless. When she saw him she smiled and they thought it was out of kindness, pity or affection.

He knew. When he bowed to her in feigned respect, he cursed her. He wanted to wipe that smile from her face because he knew just what she meant by it.

At the same time he loved her for it. It meant she suffered just as much as he did. It meant that his life was secured. If he were to die, it would be of old age or at his place on the battlefield.

It meant she was selfish... sadistic... spiteful... hateful... vindictive-

Human

She was human.

He watched her plump lips curve as she saw him lying there naked after their tryst. She enjoyed that mark.

The only blemish on his entire body, she had put there herself. On her fourth birthday she placed her fingers to his forehead and sealed his fate. The council stood and watched on that day with distaste as she hugged her cousin. The pain was so intense he could barely see. He held tight to the folds of her kimono as he pressed against her, his body wracked in sobs. He could only scream in pain as the mark etched itself into his skin.

That was the first and last time that he felt pain from the seal he carried. His seal was different from every other. He was owned exclusively and he knew it.

Only she could make him suffer.

She wouldn't... but she could. She could break apart his whole world if she chose to. But then again she wouldn't need to.

She was his whole world. She was his master. His very life rested in such smooth soft hands that looked so fragile and dainty. Sometimes he himself couldn't believe such gentle hands held his life but when all else failed him he found peace in that.

Those hands were his comfort. Those hands were undeniable. Those gave him his mark. He knew that mark was infallible...

Like her smiles were.

She rested against the pillows and headboard. The same soft smile she wore constantly when she was near him. Giving in to the inevitable he laid besides her his head resting on her bare breast.

She smiled because she knew she would never be alone. So long as he was marked he would be by her side.

Neji's eyes slid closed as he felt the warm fingers trace his marked forehead before sliding through his hair. After a few moments he felt her shift slightly and then felt the weight of the comforter that had been pulled over both of them.

It was then that the prodigy had his revelation.

Hinata-sama was truly a selfish person.

**68. Hero**

_A sandwich made from a long roll or loaf of bread, typically with a filling of meat and cheese with lettuce and tomato_

She was tired of eating the same thing every day. Soups and salads were inexpensive and filling- -just what she needed for campus life—but tiring after three months.

She peered through the window pane of the subways with envy. Ooo, beard and cheese, some mustard and tuna, bacon, lettuce and maybe some banana peppers and she'd be in heaven! If she skipped breakfast tomorrow then she would have just enough money to get a six inch!

She all but ran to the counter to stand across from one of her classmates. "Tuna on honey and oat bread with provolone, black olives, lettuce and banana peppers please." She bounced on the balls of her feet as he built the sandwich behind the glass. But when the layer of tomato was place on the lettuce she panicked. "Um I didn't want any tomato Sasuke…"

"And why not?"

"Because you get off of work in three minutes." Her fingers began to move on their own accord poking and dancing around each other as she stared to her left at the soda fountain.

"And this deals with tomatoes how?"

"Because when you get off you'll eat my sandwich!"

"Well heroes are no good with out tomatoes. And you're not the only one whose tired of soup, babe."

Hinata took the sandwich that was presented to her and crossed her arms as she waited for her boyfriend to get off of work. "You're only getting one bit so don't get too happy."


End file.
